happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions of Giggles and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Giggles is arguably one of the most popular characters between themselves as she friends of most of them and she is the target of a crush of several male characters. This is easy to prove since Giggles is happy, cheerful and friendly towards everyone with very few exceptions. Cuddles Initially, Cuddles and Giggles were depicted as friends, but as the series progressed, they showed to be actually a couple. Toothy Toothy and Giggles are friends most of the time they appear together, but sometimes there are some mishaps. In Cold Hearted, Toothy kept throwing snowballs at Giggles despite the pain he caused her. In Blast from the Past, she comforted him after he injuried himself. After Sniffles fixed everything they were seen holding hands playing with Lumpy and Cuddles. Lumpy Lumpy and Giggles are friends most of the time, but due they usually being put on different sides of story and the clash of their personalities, the friendship usually falls apart. Petunia Petunia is Giggles' best friend on the show, this is likely because of Flaky's tomboy atitude and Lammy's late debut, they didn't have other friends of their gender to play. Handy Handy is usually seen getting on well with Giggles in contrast to his relationship with Petunia. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy is seen comforting Giggles at the funeral of their friends dead in the accident. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Giggles hugged him after he built her a house, but the happiness doesn't last when the house falls apart. In order to help, Handy hired everyone's help to build Giggles a better house. Nutty Nutty and Giggles are not actually friends due they rarely appearing together and when they do there is some kind of negative. In Class Act, Giggles became horrorified at the sight of Nutty biting Sniffles. In Dunce Upon a Time, after Nutty had swapped their cow for jelly beans, Giggles became annoyed due him forgetting they were living in poverty. Sniffles When both of them appear together, Sniffles appears to be great friend of her. In I've Got You Under My Skin, Sniffles looked after Giggles and became worried when she fell ill. Note that Sniffles is famous for not caring at his friends deaths or injuries. Pop and Cub Pop and Cub's only interaction with Giggles so far was in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where Pop was hired by Giggles in order to clean Lumpy's enviromental crimes, and he also brought Cub along. The Mole The Mole is a friend of Giggles and appears to have a recurring crush on her. In Blind Date, he was supposed to have a date with her, going with Lumpy instead and The Mole was actually enjoying being with him, thinking he was Giggles. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, she hired him (despite his lack of vision) to help clean the lake. In the end of the episode, Giggles realized her mistake upon The Mole taking out her heart mistaking it as litter. In Cold Hearted, after Toothy interrupted Giggles' other date she is shown in a new on with The Mole, implying she dumped Cro-Marmot. Disco Bear In Disco Bear's debut, Giggles was somehow nicer towards him and his attempts to hit on her and Petunia. However, the events caused her to hold a grudge against him. Russell Russell's only major interaction with Giggles was in Sea of Love, where they were having a date and he decided to make a bouquet for her, only to his plans being interrupted by an Anglerfish. Lifty and Shifty Like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty are usually seen stealing from Giggles. In Junk in the Trunk, they stole her cat along with everyone's else pets. In Gems the Breaks, they tied her and Petunia so their profit could be easily stolen. Mime Despite Giggles being showed to be attracted to his new wig in Easy Comb, Easy Go, Giggles haven't showed other feelings toward Mime other than friendship. And her flirting with him was likely to get back at Disco Bear, mocking at he being bald. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot appears to be one of the many male characters to have feelings for Giggles altough not shown in early episodes. In Snow What? That's What!, Giggles raced after accientally throwing him into a cliff, and he even threw her a snowball after she died. In Cold Hearted, she was having a date with him, but after Toothy interrupted, she dumped him to be with The Mole. Flippy Flippy is good friend of Giggles, but their friendship is always disrupted by Flippy's turvy. In On My Mind, it was shown that Flippy does have a crush on somebody with Giggles being the "lucky" one. Evil Flippy Evil Flippy appears to kill Giggles every time he sees her with no regrets of doing so. In Flippin' Burgers, despite Giggles being covered in "blood" he went to kill Cuddles first and he had a flashback of Generic Tree friends being killed and three of them were Giggles' look-a-likes. Splendid Like most of the characters, Giggles is fan of Splendid despite he failing to do his job right. In most of their appearences, Giggles is usually the lady in danger, with Splendid having to save her (and kill her soon after). Flaky So far, Flaky and Giggles only major interaction was in Royal Flush, where Flaky was embarassed in coming in but Giggles and the others encouraged her. Lammy Lammy and Giggles, so far only interacted in Royal Flush, where they along with Flaky and Petunia went to play Poker. After the game was over and Mr. Pickles was about to do something with Giggles, Lammy attemped to save her, but shreding Giggles in processs. Mr. Pickels Like everyone else that interacts with Lammy, Mr. Pickels appears to dislike Giggles and attemped to kill her with the cards before Lammy doing herself. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe